Starry Skies, Book Five: Rising Sun
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: Trouble is looming in the Clans. When the deputy of SkyClan is mysteriously murdered, Sunstorm must discover who has committed the murder before war is waged between SkyClan and FlameClan. And she must stop Firestorm on top of it all. Sequel to Frostbite. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**AN: Bout time I put this up. Here we go with the prologue - my longest one yet! Go ahead and read it, I don't think you will regret it ;)**

**EDIT: Totally forgot to post the RiverClan and WindClan apprentice's mentors. Fortunately while I was reading through them I realized this mistake and decided to fix it while I was thinking about it :)  
**

* * *

Allegiances

_SkyClan_

Leader: **Sagestar — **pale gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: **Eaglefeather **— brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: **None At The Moment  
**

Warriors:

**Fawnpelt** ******—** small brown she-cat

**Firestorm **— ginger tom with amber eyes

**Dawnwind **— black she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Larkpaw**

**Crowfeather **— dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Cedarclaw **— black and white tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Yellowpaw**

**Leafpool —** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former medicine cat of ThunderClan; Current Medicine Cat for SkyClan

**Sunstorm **— golden tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes; formerly of ThunderClan

******Thistletail** — dark brown tom with tabby markings; has reddish spots around his back and muzzle

**Bloomtail** ******—** silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Ravenheart** ******—** black tom with blue eyes; has a white paw

Queens:

**Brindletail — **silver dappled tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Graykit, Specklekit and Leafkit

**Roseheart** ******—** creamy white she-cat with gray ear tips and amber eyes, expecting Thistletail's kits

Apprentices:

**Larkpaw** ******—** brown tabby she-cat

**Yellowpaw** ******—** golden brown tabby she-cat

Kits:

**Graykit **— small gray tom with darker gray patches around his face

**Specklekit —** larger dappled silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Leafkit —** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

**Rockfall **— black tom

**Shadefur **— dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet

* * *

_ThunderClan_

Leader: **Bramblestar **— dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Three lives left)

Deputy: **Lionblaze **— golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather **— gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Briarpaw  
**

Warriors:

**Brackenfur** — golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail **— tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Brightheart **— white she-cat with ginger patches

**Spiderleg **— long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Hazeltail **— small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker **— gray and white tom

**Hollyleaf —** black she-cat with green eyes

**Cinderheart **— gray tabby she-cat

**Poppyfrost** — tortoiseshell she-cat

**Toadstep **— black and white tom

**Rosepetal -** dark cream she-cat

**Bumblestripe **— very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ivypool **— silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherrymist **— ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Moleface **— creamy brown tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

**Mothdapple **— spotted gray and white she-cat

**Snowstorm **— white she-cat with blue eyes

**Emberstrike **— light brown tabby tom

**Dewfur **— speckled gray tom with green eyes

**Shrewfang** — gray and white tom

**Stonefoot** — dark gray tom with a white muzzle

**Ashwhisker** — gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

**Briarpaw **— gray and white she-cat

**Tawnypaw** — golden tabby she-cat

Queens:

**Squirrelflight —** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Falconkit and Swallowkit by Bramblestar

Kits:

**Falconkit** — ginger-brown tabby tom

**Swallowkit** — dark brown tabby she-cat with a single ginger paw

Elders:

**Dustpelt **— dark brown tabby tom

**Graystripe **— long-haired gray tom

* * *

_ShadowClan_

Leader: **Russetstar **— dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: **Snaketail **— dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Medicine Cat: **Foxfrost **— ginger tom with a white chest  
**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Warriors:

**Rowanclaw **— ginger tom

**Tawnypelt **— tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Scorchfur **— dark gray tom

**Redwillow **— mottled ginger and brown tom

**Tigerheart **— dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt** — creamy white she-cat

**Ferretclaw **— creamy gray tom  
**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

**Blackfur **— mottled black tom

**Swiftwater **— black and white tom

**Lakestorm **— silver tabby she-cat

**Brightsky **— ginger dappled she-cat

**Reedfeather** — golden brown tabby tom

**Tanglefur** — dark brown tom with unusually long, unkempt fur

**Mallowstalk** — white tom with a brown patch near his ear

Apprentices:

**Icepaw** — white she-cat with green eyes

**Mintpaw** — gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

**Applefur **— mottled brown she-cat, mother of Honeykit and Badgerkit by Owlclaw

**Pinefrost** — black she-cat, expecting Tigerheart's kits

Kits:

**Honeykit** — light brown tabby she-cat

**Badgerkit** — brown tabby tom

Elders:

**Smokefoot **— black tom

**Toadfoot** — dark brown tom

**Snowbird** — pure white she-cat

* * *

_WindClan_

Leader: **Weaselstar **— ginger tom with white paws

Deputy: **Emberfoot **— gray tom with two dark feet

Medicine Cat: **Fallencloud **— gray and white she-cat with a fluffy tail

Warriors:

**Harespring **— brown and white tom

**Swallowtail** — dark gray she-cat

**Leaftail **— dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sunstrike** — tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
**Apprentice: Rabbitpaw  
**

**Sedgewhisker **— light brown tabby she-cat

**Whiskerclaw **— light brown tom

**Furzetail **— gray and white she-cat

**Boulderheart **— large pale gray tom

**Littlebird **— small brown and white tom  
**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Windchaser -** gray tom with a black stripe over his back

**Applefall** — reddish tabby she-cat

**Wolfheart** — dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

**Stormpaw** — dark gray tom

**Rabbitpaw** — gray and white tom

Queens:

**Furzetail **— gray and white she-cat, expecting Emberfoot's kits

Kits:

None At The Moment

Elders:

**Owlwhisker **— light brown tabby tom

**Harespring** — brown and white tom

* * *

_RiverClan_

Leader:** Mistystar **— gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Reedwhisker **— black tom

Medicine Cat: **Willowshine **— gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Fawnstep**

Warriors:

**Icewing — **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Pebblefoot **— mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice: Stormypaw**

**Dapplenose** **—** spotted gray tabby she-cat

**Pouncetail **— ginger and white tom  
**Apprentice: Larchpaw**

**Grasspelt —** light brown tom  
**Apprentice: Wildpaw**

**Hollowriver —** dark brown tabby tom

**Troutpool **— pale gray tabby she-cat

**Rushtail —** light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Piketooth **— dark gray tom

**Nettlepad —** mottled brown tabby tom

**Bramblefur ****—** brown and ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Dustcloud** **—** brown and white tom

Apprentices:

**Fawnstep** — spotted brown she-cat

**Larchpaw** **—** gray she-cat with darker gray spots

**Stormypaw** **—** gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Wildpaw** **—** dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Whitepaw —** gray tom with white paws

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Elders:

**Mosspelt **— tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Duskfur **— brown tabby she-cat

* * *

_FlameClan_

Leader: **Flamestar —** ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Blackstripe **— black tom with a white strip on his nose

Medicine Cat: **Petalpaw** — silvery gray she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

**Redwhisker **— ginger she-cat with a white underbelly  
**Apprentice: Pouncepaw**

**Willowlight** — silver and gray tabby she-cat with yellow eye

**Darkwing** — black she-cat with pale amber eyes

**Whitepelt —** pure white tom, partially deaf

**May **— small brown and white she-cat with badly burned pelt, refused to take name

**Mossfur **— light brown she-cat with darker brown muzzle, darker brown paws  
**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

**Birchfall **— light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing **— white she-cat with green eyes

**Foxleap **— reddish tabby tom

**Snowstorm **— white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

**Whiskerpaw** — gray tom with darker gray paws and muzzle

**Pouncepaw** — long-legged black tom with amber eyes

**Petalpaw** — see medicine cat description

Queens:

**Morningsong **— dark-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Rowankit and Heatherkit

Kits:

**Rowankit** — tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Heatherkit** — dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

_Cats Outside Clans_

**Thornclaw** — golden brown tabby tom; former ThunderClan warrior

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness swept over the valley like a blanket. Warm air surrounded the creatures that lived in the forest below. The moon above was full, and gathered below were cats who came during a time of peace. The Gatherings were held in a clearing surrounded by ancient looking oak trees. Their roots stretched around the clearing until it looked as though the cats would stumble around them. Above the roots was a young oak with large branches dangling over the clearing. Six cats stood on the branches while they surveyed the crowd.

Sunstorm's claws scraped against the ground as she searched for cats to speak with. Close to a moon had passed since Thornclaw's betrayal was discovered. The golden brown tabby had murdered Batwing, and was exiled as punishment for his crime. Sunstorm herself had suffered from Thornclaw's crime. Because he'd killed Batwing SkyClan thought that she was the one who killed the young warrior. And so she was exiled for a moon until Thornclaw was found and punished.

Now that she was back in SkyClan it was good to see ThunderClan cats. They had always been welcoming to her, especially with Lionblaze being her father. Sure enough she spotted Cinderheart and Hollyleaf sitting together. She had never been close to Hollyleaf, but her mother, Cinderheart, was fairly close friends.

"I have a complaint against ThunderClan!" Sunstorm froze when she heard Russetstar call out. The elderly dark ginger she-cat was standing between Weaselstar and Mistystar, tail lashing irritably as she glared at Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader simply tilted his head to one side and waited for Russetstar to name her complaint. "You've been trespassing on ShadowClan territory!" she spat.

"We have done no such thing," Bramblestar replied. "With newleaf here prey is plentiful. We don't need your... supply of fresh-kill." He chose the words carefully so that they were both an insult to ShadowClan and a sign of strength for ThunderClan.

"We should not be arguing on the night of the full moon," Mistystar meowed. "I will begin if you have nothing to share." When no cat argued, Mistystar blinked sympathetically at both Bramblestar and Russetstar.

"Russetstar is older than Bramblestar by seasons," Cinderheart hissed.

"I'm surprised she's still alive," Hollyleaf murmured in agreement.

A shudder coursed down Sunstorm's spine as she imagined what would happen to ShadowClan. Snaketail had never shown signs of aggression to the other Clans, but she didn't really no him that well. Maybe he was like any other warrior - desperate to prove himself to the Clan.

"RiverClan is thriving since newleaf arrived. We have one new warrior - Dustcloud is with us tonight. And we also have four new apprentices, but only two of them could make it tonight." Mistystar's mew rang throughout the clearing, and Sunstorm felt warmth wash over her.

"ShadowClan thrives despite the threats ThunderClan has waged on us," Russetstar announced. Her amber gaze burned fiercely at Bramblestar. "We too have three new warriors: Reedfeather, Tanglefur and Mallowstalk are all here, and we have two new apprentices. Pinefrost has also moved into the nursery, and she is expecting Tigerheart's kits."

Sunstorm thought she heard a gasp coming from Ivypool, who was sitting close beside Bumblestripe. She tilted her head in confusion as she wondered why Ivypool was so shocked that Tigerheart had found a mate. He was a ShadowClan cat, so he couldn't possibly have anything to do with her.

"WindClan is doing well also," Weaselstar meowed. "We have two new warriors; Applefall and Wolfheart are also here at their first Gathering. That is all I have to share." Weaselstar stepped back - though Sunstorm noticed how thin he was for the first time. Ribs stuck out when he was normally lean and powerfully built for speed. Obviously WindClan had suffered during leafbare's cold harsh moons.

"FlameClan has been thriving since we arrived at the valley," Flamestar announced. "We have three new apprentices; Petalpaw is training to become our new medicine cat."

Pride swelled within Sunstorm when she saw her brother standing amongst the other leaders. Flamestar had once been captured by a band of rogues, along with Bramblestar. But he'd returned with the name Flamespirit, and eventually became founder of FlameClan.

"SkyClan is strong as well," Sagestar called out after Flamestar was finished. "We have two new apprentices - Larkpaw and Yellowpaw are both here."

Sagestar had just named Larkpaw and Yellowpaw as apprentices just a couple of days ago. She remembered how excited the two young cats had been. Larkpaw was just like her mother Fawnpelt, while Yellowpaw was quiet and often kept to herself. The two would make fine warriors when the time came.

"ThunderClan has recovered from the sickness that threatened us all," Bramblestar announced. "We have one new warrior; Ashwhisker has earned his warrior name just before we left, so he is sitting vigil."

Once the leaders were done addressing their issues the Gathering was over. Sunstorm mewed her goodbye to Cinderheart and Hollyleaf before joining her own Clanmates. Thistletail was staring calmly at the branches where the leaders had stood just heartbeats ago.

"He didn't mention that Roseheart is expecting my kits," he muttered crossly.

"She's two moons into her pregnancy," Sunstorm murmured. "I'm sure most of the Clans know by now."

Amusement washed over her when Thistletail shook his head in frustration. She knew that Roseheart's kits would be born soon, and hopefully they would make fine warriors for SkyClan.

Once the Gathering was over the Clan returned back to camp with little to no news. Firestorm had been left to guard the camp with Bloomtail close beside him. Sunstorm's ears flattened when she caught sight of Bloomtail. The silver tabby she-cat had become even closer to Firestorm, and Sunstorm felt unnerved by the sight.

"Watch yourself kit," Firestorm hissed when she passed him. "Where ever you go, the shadows will be waiting."

A shudder coursed down Sunstorm's spine, and she knew that he meant what he had said. Soon, his plans would become apparent. Soon, Firestorm would strike, and all of the Clans would suffer from his wrath.

* * *

**AN: Okay, let me explain what happened: First a half moon passed since Sunstorm was allowed back into SkyClan. Second, lots of cats died during leafbare's coldest days. I'm not going to put in the details of their deaths, because that would take more work than it's worth. Thirdly, don't forget to review and favorite if you thought this was good!**


	2. Chapter 1: StarClan Has Spoken

**AN: Finally I updated! I tried not to take so long this time since Thanksgiving is approaching. Anyways here is the first chapter of Rising Sun, and it's not my best writing :( But at least it's finished, and you get to enjoy another chapter. Thanks to my four reviewers, WildCroconaw, Glowmist, Silverwind1313 and leafpool-a guest for reviewing ^^**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A day had passed since the Gathering. The snow had melted away, and warm newleaf air blew into the valley.

Sunstorm welcomed the warmth and began to wash her unkempt fur. She remembered having to live in ThunderClan while they discovered who'd killed Batwing. Memories of finding out that Thornclaw was a murderer coursed through her mind. They were bittersweet memories, because Thornclaw was her kin. However she knew that he was a danger to the Clans, and in the end he had to be exiled by Bramblestar. No cat knew where Thornclaw had gone, nor did they seem to care.

Now she was wandering around camp, thinking of the chores that had to be done. With no apprentice to train she had the day to herself. Ravenheart was busy grooming his fur while Bloomtail bragged about the prey she had caught earlier today. Sunstorm rolled her eyes and thought of how similar Bloomtail was to Firestorm, her former mentor.

_It scares me to think that they are so similar_, she thought.

"Sunstorm, why don't you do something useful like join the border patrol?" Her ears flattened when Eaglefeather bounded forward. The deputy was always trying to keep the Clan busy after what had happened to Batwing. No cat wanted to admit that they were vulnerable out in such an open camp.

"Shouldn't we be putting up barriers around the camp?" she asked when his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "That way cats can't come at us from above. The only way in would be through a small entrance near Sagestar's den." She inclined her muzzle to where Sagestar was sleeping. His den was located under the protection of a fallen log. A pile of branches had been moved towards the center of the camp where he held Clan meetings.

"That sounds like a wise idea, but we can't do anything unless Sagestar tells us to," Eaglefeather growled. "You can join Dawnwind, Crowfeather and Fawnpelt for the next patrol."

The golden tabby simply shrugged and stalked away after he was finished speaking. There was no point in arguing, especially after everything that had happened in the past couple of moons. She ducked her head in embarrassment when she spotted Dawnwind sitting beside Fawnpelt. The black she-cat had forgiven her, to a point.

Now Dawnwind was simply ignoring her when she sat beside Crowfeather. The dark gray tom seemed to notice the tension building between them, and shifted uncomfortably.

"We should get going," he grunted after getting to his paws.

All four of them made their way out of camp. Sunstorm was thankful to stretch out her muzzles as she bounded after them. Dawnwind remained almost glued to Fawnpelt's side as the former queen stepped in behind Crowfeather. Fawnpelt looked pleased to get out of camp after being stuck inside for so many moons.

"Which border are we patrolling?" Sunstorm asked as she bounded past them to reach Crowfeather. Despite their age differences Crowfeather was leading the patrol. Dawnwind didn't seem to mind as she kept quiet about it.

"The FlameClan border," Crowfeather replied. "Eaglefeather wanted to make sure there were no cats at the border after everything that happened." Sunstorm's ears flattened at the thought of her brother turning against the Clans.

_I keep forgetting that he's now a leader_, she reminded herself. _He needs to think about what is best for his Clan_. _I would do the same to keep SkyClan safe from harm_.

Sunstorm wasn't surprised when they came across a border patrol from FlameClan as they reached it. Her ears pricked forward as she recognized Foxleap and Snowstorm. The other warriors were Redwhisker and a pretty silver and gray tabby known as Willowlight. Beside Redwhisker was what she guessed was her new apprentice, Pouncepaw.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" Redwhisker demanded when her fur bristled with hostility.

"We are patrolling the border, as are you," Crowfeather replied with a dip of his head. Sunstorm could tell that he was struggling to control his temper. There was no need for the formal gesture, but it seemed to calm Redwhisker's anger.

"It's been a while since the Gathering, how is the prey running?" Willowlight mewed in her usual calm voice.

"It keeps us fit and strong enough to defend the borders," Dawnwind growled.

With a roll of her eyes Sunstorm realized that this could erupt into a battle. The last thing she wanted was to start a battle so soon after the Gathering. It seemed that Foxleap had read her thoughts, because he pushed his way forward and cuffed Redwhisker over the ears.

"Come on, we should get back," he meowed.

Relief washed over Sunstorm when all of them left. Redwhisker sent a final glare over her shoulder before bounding forward. Sunstorm wasn't surprised to see Pouncepaw glaring at them as he left. Apprentices often followed their mentor's example, and Pouncepaw wasn't an exception to that logic.

"I'm glad a fight didn't break out," Fawnpelt murmured with a shudder. "I only just got out of the nursery."

"We should report this to Sagestar," Dawnwind added. "Redwhisker was itching for a fight." She glared at Sunstorm as if to challenge her, but Sunstorm remained icily silent throughout their exchange. She knew that one wrong word would have caused a fight to break out. Fawnpelt was right - the Clan didn't need a fight right now.

Her shoulders sagged slightly when she followed them back to camp with little trouble. Crowfeather seemed more eager to get back now than ever, especially with the news he had to share with Sagestar. Reports like these always got the Clan excited.

Once they were back at camp Sunstorm felt more relieved than ever. The tension that had surrounded the patrol seemed to evaporate after their encounter with the FlameClan warriors. If a fight were to ever break out she knew that they would fight alongside each other like they were good friends.

"What happened to you four?" Sagestar greeted them with a question when they reached him.

"We came across a couple of FlameClan warriors," Dawnwind explained. Her voice was filled with annoyance as her tail twitched. "Redwhisker was itching for a fight."

"Did a fight break out?" Sagestar tilted his head to one side. When Dawnwind shook her head, Sagestar closed his eyes. "Then I believe there is nothing to worry about," he meowed. "Let us hope that this peace continues."

Sunstorm nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but think that after everything the Clans went through they deserved a few moons of peace. The patrol broke apart and returned to what they had been doing before they left. Crowfeather trotted over to where Leafpool was sharing a blackbird with Thistletail. Leafpool purred and rubbed her muzzle against Crowfeather's in their typical greeting.

_I'm glad Leafpool and Crowfeather had a chance to make up_, Sunstorm thought as she watched them. She remembered seeing them for the first time in her visions. Crowfeather had fled from the Clans soon after Leafpool was banished by Bramblestar. The pair had met up soon after and led SkyClan back to the lake. After that there was no telling what their story had in the future.

She padded towards the fresh-kill pile and picked a mouse, her favorite choice. She wasn't surprised to find herself eating alone once again. Cedarclaw was busy training Yellowpaw, one of the Clan's newest apprentices. She didn't blame him for wanting to prove himself, but she missed his company.

Once the mouse was finished she buried the bones and reached her nest in the warrior's den. Dusk had settled around them by the time the patrol returned. Wariness crept over Sunstorm as she curled up in her nest. With everything that was going on around the Clans, she couldn't help feeling restless. Something told her that this was only the beginning of something far greater.

. . .

_A clearing stretched out before the SkyClan cats as they crept out of their dens. Tall trees towered above them, but their branches were filled with freshly grown leaves. The sky was a pale blue. White clouds stretched around the sun that bathed the clearing with warmth._

_"What are we going to do without our deputy?" demanded a familiar black cat with pale blue eyes._

_"There is always a deputy to be chosen before moonhigh," meowed a light brown tabby. Her amber eyes flashed with anxiety as she looked towards the fallen log where Sagestar slept._

_"The sun has risen and he has not chosen a deputy yet!" another cat wailed. "SkyClan is doomed!"_

_"No, the rising sun is a sign," the dark brown tom with tabby markings told them. "We already know who our deputy is. StarClan has spoken."_

* * *

**AN: I kind of made that vision obvious didn't I? Oh well, at least it was written. Don't forget to leave a review when you stop by!_  
_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Clan Meeting

**AN: Well lookie here, I finally updated! Yep, I kept writing in intervals during my short periods on the computer. With only one laptop in the house things get difficult, especially when my mother wants to check her email all the time. Anyways thanks for your patience, and enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sunstorm was woken from her sleep by a paw poking at her ribs. She groaned in her nest and tried to roll to the other side. The paw poked harder, and this time she jumped to her paws. She was surprised to see Cedarclaw looking at her with worry gleaming in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she groaned after shaking sleep from her legs.

"The Clan's meeting with Sagestar about something," he told her before slipping out of the den.

It took her a few heartbeats to realize that there were no other cats in the den. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes and bounded out of the den. Most of the Clan was gathered around Sagestar's den while the elderly leader told them what was happening. Eaglefeather stood beside Sagestar while Firestorm and a few other cats leaned forward.

"About time you woke up," Ravenheart snorted when he looked at his former mentor.

The black tom may have forgiven her for Batwing's death, but that didn't mean he was going to treat her kindly. She raised her chin and sat beside Cedarclaw, whose own apprentice Yellowpaw sat on his other side.

"We have picked up more FlameClan scent on our side of the border," Sagestar was meowing when Sunstorm picked up the conversation. Her ears pricked forward when Sagestar mentioned FlameClan.

_I doubt Flamestar would want to start trouble so soon_, she thought irritably. Flamestar, her brother, was the founder of FlameClan. He and a band of rogues had escaped Twolegplace with Bramblestar moons ago. Because of the close bond he had with the rogues, they had started a Clan of their own with StarClan's approval. Now there were six Clans in the valley. Tension was likely to stir between the six Clans as borders were formed.

However her thoughts were left unheard as the Clan began to grow more agitated. With newleaf around the valley they had plenty of time for hunting. But news of the intruders would make every warrior worry, especially after what had happened to Batwing.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Firestorm demanded. He was sitting at the front of the crowd, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits and his tail flicking irritably. Sunstorm glared at the ginger tom and wondered what he was up to now.

"We're going to increase our border patrols," Eaglefeather announced. He cast a stern look at Firestorm, whose ears flattened in disapproval. "The last thing we need is to start a fight. But if they provoke it, we will fight back."

"I say we stop them now before the battles start," Bloomtail sniffed.

Sunstorm rolled her eyes in annoyance and wondered how blind Bloomtail really was. All she ever cared about was seeking Firestorm's approval. The ginger tom simply nodded in agreement. Bloomtail's eyes glowed in happiness when she met her former mentor's gaze.

"There is no need for bloodshed," Sagestar rasped. "For now we will increase the border patrols, like Eaglefeather has suggested."

Cats began to whisper to one another as the meeting was dropped. Sunstorm's paws kneaded the ground with anxiety when Leafpool approached her. Beside Leafpool was Crowfeather, who looked just as pleased with Sagestar's decision.

"The less fighting there is, the better," Leafpool sighed.

"But why would FlameClan press on the borders?" Sunstorm demanded. Her claws kneaded the ground with anxiety as she tried to look for an excuse. "It's not like Flamestar has any reason to take territory with newleaf coming."

"No, but you can never understand what goes on in the mind of a leader," Crowfeather muttered with a shake of his head. "Sometimes it's better not to question their motives."

Sunstorm shook her head in frustration before she was approached by Eaglefeather. The SkyClan deputy's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he greeted her. Eaglefeather still did not trust her after what had happened to Batwing. She couldn't blame him for his lack of trust, but it became annoying when she was reminded of what had happened.

"I want you to join the patrol," he meowed. Before Sunstorm could open her jaws to argue, Eaglefeather flicked his tail. "You know this Clan better than any of us, which is why I am asking you to go. I will be joining you."

His amber eyes narrowed once more before he stalked away to speak with Dawnwind and Thistletail. Sunstorm rolled her own eyes and wondered if the Clan would ever trust her again. This patrol was going to bring out the worst in them all.

Once she was left alone Sunstorm decided it was better not to argue with the deputy. At least she didn't have to share the patrol with her least favorite cat, Firestorm. The ginger tom was busy sharing tongues with Bloomtail beside the fresh-kill pile. Sunstorm would have scoffed at them if she wasn't under suspicion already.

_Her love is as blind as ever_, she thought. Bloomtail was infatuated with Firestorm for some reason. The silver tabby paid no heed to what he'd been up to. If anything she was happy with what Firestorm had done so far.

"We're getting ready to leave now," Eaglefeather announced when Sunstorm approached them. She didn't bother addressing Dawnwind as the black she-cat glared at her. Thistletail glanced at her sympathetically before bounding ahead. "We need to keep a look out for anything suspicious." He looked pointedly at Sunstorm, as if trying to prove that she was the suspicious one.

She remained icily silent and tried not to cry out in frustration. Sagestar was watching them, and he would look for any signs of trouble between the patrol. The last thing she needed was the leader asking her to leave once again.

Instead she sighed and followed them out of camp and across the forest. Above them towered trees with low branches for them to climb on. SkyClan was known for their jumping skills. In the ancient forest they were known for jumping from branch to branch. Sagestar had once even told her that there was a move known as the sky drop. Cats jumped from their branches and onto unsuspecting enemies that were passing through. It was an ingenious battle tactic, and one that was still taught to the older, more experienced apprentices.

Her ears swiveled back and forth as Sunstorm listened to the sounds of the forest. Birds were chirping to one another as they often did in the early morning. She could hear the scuffling of mice in the undergrowth as they searched for new hiding places. Nearby a stream gurgled lazily through the forest.

Eaglefeather padded on ahead, oblivious to the sounds around him. Dawnwind and Thistletail were chattering like angry squirrels. Sunstorm's tail lashed as she thought of what they would come across when they reached the border. Maybe there wouldn't need to be conflict after all.

"We wait here in the bushes," Eaglefeather suddenly whispered when they reached a grove of bushes. The bushes were close enough to the border that they would see any intruders. Sunstorm noticed that there was a rock hidden in the undergrowth with claw marks running across it.

_That must be their way of marking the border_, she decided.

Sunstorm dropped to a crouch, her ears flattening as she imagined several warriors leaping out at once. Something told her that this was only the beginning of something much worse. And that something was about to happen any heartbeat.

* * *

**AN: I left you on a cliffhanger didn't I? XD Well I'll try to update more quickly as a Christmas present. Again sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long...**


	4. Chapter 3: Unnecessary Death

**AN: Well look at me, I'm updating within a two-week limit! Sorry I didn't update during Christmas, didn't have time /= But in other news this chapter will lead into the vision Sunstorm had the day before. Enjoy it while you can :P**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They waited in the bushes for what felt like moons. Her shoulders were beginning to feel stiff by the time branches snapped under the paws of a heavier threat. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward when she spotted Darkwing's familiar black pelt. With the black she-cat was a light brown she-cat with darker brown paws. Sunstorm recognized her as Mossfur, a she-cat she had seen during Gatherings. It looked as though the warrior was showing a new apprentice her territory.

Without warning Eaglefeather jumped out of the bushes, his pelt bristling with anger when he glared at Darkwing. Sunstorm sighed in annoyance as Dawnwind and Thistletail followed suit. Darkwing took a startled step back before narrowing her eyes.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" Eaglefeather demanded.

"I was going to ask _you_ the same thing," Darkwing growled.

"This is SkyClan's territory!" Dawnwind spat. Mossfur rolled her eyes while the apprentice beside her crouched in fear.

_Yep, definitely a new apprentice_, Sunstorm thought. _Then again most apprentices his age would've leaped at the idea of battling_. Her claws unsheathed when Darkwing took a step forward.

"The last I checked this is FlameClan territory," she hissed. "Or does your nose not work so well?"

Anger burned within Eaglefeather's eyes. Sunstorm suppressed another sigh of annoyance. He was going to attack without warning, and the patrol was outnumbered. One apprentice was not going to stand and fight against a group of fully trained warriors. Sunstorm could already see that he was trying to hide.

"My _mind_ works better than yours," Eaglefeather snapped. "In case you have not forgotten, the border lays beyond that boulder."

"In case you have forgotten, our Clan is growing in number," Mossfur sneered. Her tail flicked from side to side as she waited for Darkwing's order. Sunstorm kept an eye on both she-cats. Though they were outnumbered their confidence seemed stronger than ever.

As if Mossfur's words had been a cue, several cats emerged from the undergrowth nearby. Sunstorm's eyes widened in disbelief when she recognized Birchfall, Whitepelt and a former rogue known as May. All three of them looked more than eager to get started with a fight.

Darkwing stopped them with a wave of her tail however, before a fight could break out. Her pale amber eyes glowed with mischief when she looked at Eaglefeather. The SkyClan deputy looked as though he was restraining himself from attacking her. A smirk fell upon Darkwing's face when she realized she had the upper paw.

"This territory belongs to FlameClan now," she meowed calmly. "Whether Flamestar is willing to fight for it or not."

Before Sunstorm could make sense of what was happening, a yowl sounded from Mossfur. The battle broke out in heartbeats. Thistletail and Dawnwind worked together, while Eaglefeather managed to hold his ground. Sunstorm was left to face Darkwing herself.

The black she-cat smirked once again before swiping a paw across Sunstorm's muzzle. She jumped back just in time as Darkwing's claws came across air. Sunstorm hissed in annoyance before lunging forward with her own claws unsheathed. She was determined to show Darkwing just how strong SkyClan was.

One leap after another left Darkwing struggling to keep up. Sunstorm dodged one blow before feeling claws pierce across her shoulder. She yelped in surprise at the sudden attack and whirled around to see the apprentice that had been with Mossfur.

"I don't look so little now, do I?" he snarled.

Sunstorm didn't bother responding. She needed to keep her focus on Darkwing, who was the stronger opponent. Her eyes widened in alarm when she realized that Darkwing was about to jump. With a final glare at the apprentice, she bounded away, leaving Darkwing enough time to land on the ground in a thud.

She was left alone in the throng of warriors as the battle drew on. The scent of blood suddenly stung in her lungs when she opened her jaws. Panic gripped at Sunstorm's heart when she realized that it was coming from beside her. She whirled around to see the slim shape of Eaglefeather slumped on the ground. Standing near Eaglefeather was a shocked looking Whitepelt. The white tom's eyes widened in disbelief when he stared at Eaglefeather's body.

"What... have you done with him?" Sunstorm barely whispered the words out; her body shook with anger when she glared at the tom. Yet Whitepelt didn't seem to hear her. His gaze was so focused on Eaglefeather's body that he didn't even notice that his own pelt was covered in freshly opened wounds.

"Whitepelt, get out of here you mousebrain!" Darkwing spat when she suddenly slammed into his side.

"You've killed our deputy!" Dawnwind screeched. Her voice was filled with such outrage that it shook the ground.

It took a few heartbeats for the fighting to die down. Sunstorm glared coldly at Darkwing, whose own head was shaking in disbelief.

"He didn't mean to," the black she-cat hissed. "Whitepelt... he's partially deaf."

"Then why did you bring him in the first place?" Thistletail demanded.

Darkwing hesitated before answering, "It was his first mission as a warrior. Flamestar wanted to see how he would hold up during a patrol."

_Great, now they're going to blame Flamestar for what happened_, Sunstorm thought bitterly.

Thistletail seemed to have read her thoughts as he stepped forward. The fur along his tail was standing on end with anger and frustration. This battle should never have happened. Eaglefeather had died because of a pointless battle.

Her claws unsheathed as Sunstorm wondered what they would do next. A new deputy would have to be named. Flamestar would be blamed for what had happened, and Sagestar would likely wage war against FlameClan. The results would end badly for both Clans.

"We need to go, now," Mossfur growled. "This battle should have never happened." She glared at Thistletail accusingly, as if the situation had happened because of him.

The five warriors were reluctant to move until the apprentice muttered something under his breath. Darkwing glared at him before herding him back into the undergrowth. Sunstorm knew that this wasn't the last they would see of these cats. Birchfall glanced at her sympathetically before following them. He seemed to remember the family ties they had together.

"Let's get this done and over with," Dawnwind murmured. "Eaglefeather was my best friend... I will never forget him."

Their journey back to camp seemed to take moons. Sunstorm helped Dawnwind carry Eaglefeather's body back to camp while Thistletail took the lead. He would warn the Clan of what had happened. Hopefully Sagestar wouldn't make a foolish choice and name Firestorm as his deputy.

A shudder coursed down Sunstorm's spine as she imagined what Firestorm would turn SkyClan into. He was already cunning in his own way. He had turned Bloomtail into a fine warrior by gaining her trust. Most of the Clan saw him as a skilled warrior. Surely he would become the next leader like his mother, Leafstar.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a wail sounded from SkyClan's camp. A solemn look replaced her expression when she followed Dawnwind into the clearing. By now every warrior was out of the den and staring at the body in shock. To Sunstorm's surprise Firestorm sat in the back of the crowd. His head was bowed while Bloomtail sat beside him as if to comfort him.

"I am sorry Sagestar," Dawnwind murmured. "The wound on his neck could not be saved."

Leafpool stepped out of the crowd with Crowfeather at her side. The two cats gave the body a sniff before Leafpool shook her head.

"Dawnwind is right," she rasped.

Sagestar blinked warily before sighing in defeat. "I suppose a new deputy will have to be named before moonhigh," he meowed.

"A vigil must be held," Rockfall told him. The elder looked at Sagestar calmly, but Sunstorm could tell that he was worried.

_He's older than Sagestar, and _Sagestar_ looks old_! Sunstorm realized. She tried not to think about it as she listened to them argue over what should be done first. Eventually Sagestar shook his head in frustration and turned away from Rockfall.

"I name my deputy before moonhigh, but I need time to think about my decision," he finally told the Clan. It was past sunhigh, but he still had time to think about it. Sunstorm knew that the Clan could wait until than. "For now we must sit vigil."

* * *

**AN: And yet another cliffhanger, but I won't take as long to update, I promise. This chapter could have been longer but I wanted to cut it off here. Next chapter might be slightly shorter. Oh, and thanks everyone for your reviews! Glad to see that people are enjoying this series now :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Rise in Power

**AN: Is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter? Oh well, here's a chapter update! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Cats waited impatiently in the clearing for what felt like moons. Sunstorm's ears flattened when she felt the cold stares of Dawnwind and Firestorm. Dawnwind had chosen to ignore her for the moment, but she had a feeling the older cat blamed her for Eaglefeather's death. After all most of the Clan had believed that she'd killed Batwing. Why not start a rumor that Eaglefeather had been murdered by the same cat that was proven innocent?

"What are we going to do without our deputy?" Dawnwind asked after the icy silence became too much.

"A new deputy will have to be chosen before moonhigh," Leafpool replied calmly. Her voice trembled slightly at the mention of a new deputy. Several times she had seen deputies chosen throughout her life. This was no different from what she was used to.

Sunstorm sat back on her haunches as she recalled the vision she had received a day ago. This was different from her vision. Maybe nothing would happen to change Sagestar's mind. Maybe life would go on as usual for SkyClan, and she had nothing to worry about.

As if her silent thoughts had been a cue, the slim form of Sagestar emerged from the fallen log where he slept. There was no need to call for a Clan meeting like he usually did. By now all of SkyClan was settled around the Branchpile, eager to hear who the new deputy would be.

"I say these words before the spirit of Eaglefeather so that he may hear and approve my choice," Sagestar began. His blue eyes suddenly became dark with anxiety as he looked up at the rising moon. "I have thought hard about who my deputy will be, and I can think of no better choice. Sunstorm will be my deputy."

Panic gripped Sunstorm's chest when cats stared at her in disbelief. Firestorm looked like he was ready to rip Sagestar's throat open while Dawnwind's jaw dropped. Even the usually docile Fawnpelt looked shocked by Sagestar's decision.

"Sagestar, are you sure about this choice?" Rockfall demanded.

"You are a mousebrain if you believe she would make a good deputy!" Shadefur added in a spitting voice.

Fur bristling in embarrassment, Sunstorm ducked her head and tried to avoid the hostile glares of her Clanmates.

"My decision is final!" Sagestar snapped. "In case you have not forgotten, the leader's word is law!"

His claws unsheathed and scraped against the Branchpile, as if daring any cat to oppose his decision. Shadefur sat back on his haunches, yellow eyes glowing with anger. Even Rockfall looked unsettled by the leader's choice.

Sunstorm stared at Sagestar as if he had grown wings. Could she really take Eaglefeather's place? He had named the tom as his deputy because Eaglefeather was level-headed. But the tabby had been quick to jump into battle when given the chance. She would never have staked out at the FlameClan border like he did. She would have sent patrols to reinforce the scent-markers that the patch of land was SkyClan territory.

"I... I don't know what to say," she stammered after dipping her head to the SkyClan leader.

A few cats seemed to agree with Sagestar after mutterings broke out. Thistletail rose to his paws, followed closely by Leafpool and Crowfeather. Cedarclaw raised his chin before approaching her warily. Sunstorm didn't bother meeting the tom's gaze. She already knew what he would say.

"Congratulations, deputy," he said with a grin.

"You were able to find the Moontree when others have failed," Thistletail meowed when she glanced at the tom. "You discovered that Thornclaw murdered Batwing, proving your innocence. Of all the warriors in this Clan, I believe you are the best choice for deputy."

Embarrassment washed over Sunstorm once more when Leafpool purred in agreement. Crowfeather simply dipped his head respectfully before backing away. Sunstorm knew that was his way of congratulating her. Once they were finished congratulating her she felt as though StarClan had done this on purpose.

_What are you trying to tell me_? she wondered as she gazed at the starlit sky.

"I will do my best," she eventually rasped after silence followed Thistletail's words.

The Clan meeting had broken apart as soon as Sagestar was finished speaking. Sunstorm glanced at the leader warily, unsure of what to do next. For now she needed rest more than anything else. Organizing patrols was something that could wait for tomorrow.

Once she reached her nest inside the warrior's den exhaustion weighed heavily on her shoulders. Sunstorm was surprised at how tired she felt. She had rested for most of the night after sitting vigil over Eaglefeather's body. She guessed that it was the heat of the battle that had caused her exhaustion. Almost as soon as she curled up in her nest her eyes closed, and sleep soon took over.

...

_Light fell upon the forest quickly. The air was already beginning to warm up as the first rays of sun rose above the forest._

_This was not an ideal time to be snooping around. But anger had coursed through the stranger as he surveyed the area. Somehow things had gone wrong during that night. Wrong decisions were made and the Clan was going to suffer because of them._

_He grinned a toothy grin at the thought of his claws piercing through the fur of his enemies. They would all suffer for not following his advice. Already the Clan was falling apart little by little. All he had to do was say one little word and the whole Clan would split._

_"I'm surprised you came." The stranger paused in midstep when a throaty voice greeted him. His grin grew wider still when he spotted a pair of amber eyes gleaming in the darkness._

_"You know why I come to these pointless meetings," the stranger hissed. "Are you going to tell me what you've seen?"_

_The dark colored cat tilted his head to one side. He did not trust this stranger. This stranger had betrayed him in ways he could not forgive. Yet they had worked too hard to give up. It was either fight the Clans or flee from the valley all together._

_"The Clans are becoming vulnerable," he simply meowed. "Sooner or later they will fall apart as you have already told me."_

_Pure malice gleamed within the stranger's eyes as he thought of what to say to those words. Yes, he had already announced that they would destroy the Clans one at a time. SkyClan was losing power and so was FlameClan. War would be waged upon between the Clans after SkyClan's deputy was murdered._

_"And we will rule the valley," the stranger announced. "No cat will ever stand in our way again."_

* * *

**AN: Bwahahaha! Don't you just love the added mystery I've included? Now I've left you sitting on the edges of your seats wondering what will happen next XP Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Family Visit

**AN: This chapter took way too long to update. Sorry about that :( But I did finally update and find the time to write. Sunstorm and Flamestar will not be forgotten yet XD Besides, I have far too many ideas to let it go.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

A paw jabbed into Sunstorm's side, jolting her awake. Her eyes flashed open wide when she saw Firestorm glaring down at her. Standing around him were Dawnwind and Fawnpelt. All three warriors looked annoyed, and suddenly Sunstorm remembered why. She jumped to her paws and ducked her head in embarrassment when she realized that she had slept in.

"I'm... sorry," she murmured after trying to avoid their glares.

"The patrols need to be set," Dawnwind snapped. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion as she studied Sunstorm.

"A-Right." Sunstorm ducked her head once more before slipping out of the warrior's den. As she had expected the Clan was waiting for her outside. Sagestar must still be in his den. The Clan had buried Eaglefeather's body early in the morning. "Dawnwind can lead the morning patrol-" She was cut off by Dawnwind's glare.

"I need to take Larkpaw out for training," she hissed irritably.

"Then take her with you," Sunstorm snapped. Her tail began flicking from side to side as Dawnwind's ears flattened in annoyance. "Take Thistletail and Fawnpelt with you. Crowfeather can lead the sunhigh patrol, and Firestorm can take out a hunting patrol. The fresh-kill pile will need to be restocked."

She glared at the ginger warrior before he could argue. Firestorm closed his jaws and simply lashed his tail in response. Fawnpelt's whiskers twitched with annoyance while Dawnwind muttered something to Firestorm. The ginger tom grinned in response before slipping away.

Sunstorm let out a sigh of relief when the warriors did as they were told. She was certain that Dawnwind would try and argue more about not having enough time with Larkpaw. True it mattered that a mentor and apprentice needed time for battle training. But Larkpaw could do with learning about the borders and the other Clans they shred the border with.

Once those patrols were set up Sunstorm decided to check on Sagestar. He had refused to leave his den since Eaglefeather's death. Leafpool had told the Clan that it would take time for Sagestar to recover from the shock. Sunstorm's ears flattened as she remembered how strong and bold Sagestar had been as Leafstar's deputy. He had been through so much during his time as a warrior. Maybe it was all coming back to haunt him.

"He will recover." Sunstorm froze in midstep when she heard Rockfall speak. She turned to see the skinny black tom leaning against a boulder. His muzzle was almost bleached white with age, while his amber eyes were dull with what she guessed was grief. "Sagestar is a strong leader, one the Clan needs," he rasped.

_Rockfall is older than Sagestar_, Sunstorm reminded herself. He had been an elder for many seasons according to Fawnpelt. Most of his kin had died during the Twoleg invasion.

"I'm sorry I'm not much of a deputy," she murmured after ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Give it time," Rockfall purred. Surprise flared within Sunstorm's chest at the warmth in his voice. "Sagestar made a wise choice, and the Clan will eventually see that."

With those final words he slipped back into the elder's den, where Shadefur was waiting. Shadefur had joined SkyClan before the Twoleg invasion had started. He was an old cat who had only sought out piece during those darker times.

She looked at the elder's den gratefully before she was approached by Leafpool. The light brown tabby's eyes were dark with worry when she looked at Sunstorm.

"I think that we should go back to the FlameClan border," Leafpool meowed when Sunstorm tilted her head to one side. "We need to find out what really happened to Eaglefeather."

"You saw his wounds," Sunstorm muttered crossly. She was still angry that Firestorm had gotten away with everything. First Thornclaw, and now Eaglefeather. Firestorm was too much pain for SkyClan, and he needed to be dealt with. "He was killed near FlameClan's side of the border."

"Yet I was the one who found the ginger fur between his teeth," Leafpool sighed. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward at those words.

Firestorm was not being careful. Eaglefeather had fought back before his life was taken. If what Leafpool said was true, than any FlameClan warrior would state that they had not fought with Eaglefeather. Hope suddenly flared within Sunstorm's heart. Maybe this was the proof they needed to show just how dangerous Firestorm was.

"How can I leave the Clan when I've just become deputy?" Sunstorm suddenly asked. She couldn't just leave now. The Clan would think that she was working against them by visiting her brother, Flamestar. Yet she desperately wanted to see her brother again, no matter how much her instincts went against that longing.

"I will tell them it is medicine cat business, and I need an escort," Leafpool simply replied. She gave a wave of her tail and grinned slightly. "You'd be surprised at how easy it is to lie."

Sunstorm felt a shudder run down her spine. Leafpool was right about one thing: They needed to visit FlameClan no matter what. It meant going behind the backs of their Clanmates, but it was necessary.

"Alright, I'll go with you than," she sighed with a shake of her head. Leafpool's eyes lit up at those words. Together they would discover who had murdered Eaglefeather. Sunstorm was sure that within a few days they would know the truth.

. . .

Morning sunlight filtered through his den, alerting Flamestar that it was time to wake up. He rose to his paws slowly, aware that his nest was empty as usual. A sigh of frustration escaped from his lungs when he realized that these nights were becoming more constant. Willowlight was avoiding him, and rightfully so.

He had pushed the she-cat away after so many moons of working together. Willowlight had admitted that she loved him, but he was afraid of what he would say. So instead of telling her how he felt, Flamestar had simply avoided her all together. Now she hated him and refused to even look at him when he walked past.

Flamestar padded out of his den and blinked at the harsh light that flooded through the trees. He was pleased to see how strong FlameClan looked since the Clan was created. A few ThunderClan warriors had joined the Clan after fighting off the sickness that had infected their former Clanmates. Birchfall had joined along with his mate, Whitewing. Snowstorm and Foxleap had joined as well. Thanks to them FlameClan was now strong in number.

"I've set out the patrols just like you asked," Blackstripe meowed when Flamestar approached his deputy. "Hopefully we won't have more trouble with the SkyClan cats." His lips curled at the mention of SkyClan, and even Flamestar suppressed a shudder of rage.

Just a day ago a SkyClan patrol had ambushed his own cats. Flamestar had been furious to discover that the SkyClan deputy was killed during the battle. Nobody knew who dealt the fatal blow. All he knew was that SkyClan had started the battle, and would likely blame him for Eaglefeather's death.

"It doesn't make sense that no cat would know what happened to Eaglefeather," Flamestar muttered as he began to wash his face. Blackstripe sat down beside him, contemplating over the possibilities.

"No, it doesn't," he admitted. "What I would like to know is how this battle started in the first place."

Flamestar's claws unsheathed as he imagined picking out the cat who had started the battle. Sunstorm had been part of the patrol, along with Crowfeather and a few other familiar cats. He doubted his sister would be capable of murder, let alone fighting off a patrol of warriors.

His ears pricked forward in surprise when the sounds of a patrol returning approached. Blackstripe nodded to him before slipping away to join May and Birchfall by the fresh-kill pile. May's lips curled when she glared at the younger cat, but Blackstripe ignored her. Since she had refused to take on a warrior name, May was fierce and hot-tempered. No cat wanted to feel the sting of her claws.

Redwhisker was leading the dawn patrol. But it wasn't Redwhisker's sudden return that startled Flamestar. Two newcomers were standing behind Redwhisker, looking rather uncomfortable as three other cats surrounded them. Snowstorm, Whitepelt and Darkwing all glared at them.

"What are_ they_ doing here?" Flamestar demanded when he approached them.

"This one said they needed to speak with you," meowed Redwhisker. Her tail flicked towards Leafpool, the light brown tabby. Pouncepaw bounded ahead to join his brother, Whiskerpaw, by the apprentice's den. Both young cats whispered to one another urgently, and Whiskerpaw's grin grew wider when Pouncepaw said something important. "They said it was urgent that they speak with you."

Flamestar glanced at Leafpool before looking at Sunstorm. The look in his sister's eyes told him that Redwhisker had said the truth. Worry gleamed within Sunstorm's eyes as she stared at him desperately, and hopefully.

"Very well, take them to my den," he sighed after heartbeats had passed.

Redwhisker looked at him in confusion before nodding. She waved her tail at Leafpool as Flamestar trotted over to his den. It wasn't like before when ThunderClan warriors had asked to join the Clan. He knew that something was up in SkyClan. Leafpool would not have interfered if it didn't mean life or death.

Once inside Flamestar whirled around and glared at the two she-cats. Redwhisker had left the den to give them space.

"Flamestar, we wanted to know if you knew who killed Eaglefeather," Leafpool meowed when an uncomfortable silence filled the den.

Surprise flared within Flamestar's chest when he looked at Leafpool. Sure he knew that Eaglefeather had been killed, but why would any of his warriors have killed in cold blood? Then he remembered what they had once been trained for.

_It could have been Blackstripe_, he thought with a lash of his tail. Blackstripe had been very competitive as a rogue, even to the point of killing for fun. The leader of the gang had often used him as backup if it were needed. Then he quickly pushed the thought away. Blackstripe had changed after realizing that there was a way to channel his aggression.

"No cat has told me what happened to Eaglefeather," he admitted. "But I can hold a Clan meeting and find out." His stomach clenched with guilt at the thought. The Clan would think that he didn't trust them. Would it really help in the long run?

"I don't think that would help," Sunstorm murmured. "We think it might be someone from SkyClan." Her amber eyes glowed with anger when she looked at her brother.

Flamestar's fur bristled slightly at the accusation. He knew of only one cat that she hated more than anyone else.

"If what you say is true than why come here?" he asked.

"SkyClan believes that one of your warriors murdered Eaglefeather," Sunstorm explained. "They want revenge for something that never happened."

Now Flamestar was more surprised than ever. He had known that tension would build between the Clans and the new Clan. But he never suspected that it would come to this. SkyClan of all Clans should have known better. They knew what it was like to be cast out just because they were different.

"We won't let that happen," he snarled. "Now leave before I force you out." His eyes glowed with malice when he looked at Leafpool and Sunstorm. Both cats flinched from his fierce gaze.

Leafpool dipped her head thankfully before slipping out of the den. Sunstorm remained however. Flamestar curled his lips, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything threatening to his sister.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For everything."

Before Flamestar could respond she bounded out of the den, leaving him there in confusion. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he thought of her words. Sunstorm had changed since they were kits. Maybe living in SkyClan had resulted in those changes. But it meant that the bond they once shared had been broken. He had to push away the feelings that churned in his belly. That was why he couldn't spend time with Willowlight. He was afraid that his emotions would get the better of him. And that Willowlight would end up feeling the sting of his claws.

* * *

**AN: This could have been split into another chapter, but Sunstorm's POV was just too short. So I added in what happens between her and Flamestar. Besides, it has been a while since we've seen what Flamestar is up to :P**


	7. Chapter 6: Stories of the Past

**AN: Wow, has it really been four months since my last update? Okay... not sure what excuse I'll use this time other than sheer laziness XD I'm sorry about this, I really have been lazy and all of that fun jazz. Thanks everyone for your wonderful patience, and hopefully (not making any promises) the next chapter won't take so long.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

A heavy sigh escaped from Sunstorm's lungs as she followed Leafpool back to camp. It seemed as though no cat knew who had killed Eaglefeather. What worried Sunstorm more than anything was that no cat wanted to find out who had killed the former deputy.

She sat outside the warrior's den as the sun warmed her pelt. With newleaf in the air she could enjoy the warmer weather and the longer days.

"Sunstorm, have you set up the patrols for tomorrow?" Her eyes snapped open when she heard Sagestar's voice.

Unease crawled through Sunstorm when she realized how frail he looked. Sagestar was younger than Leafstar, but suddenly he had the appearance of an elder. His blue eyes were dull with grief as he avoided her curious gaze.

"Yes, I have," she replied with a dip of her head.

"Good," Sagestar sighed in relief. "The last thing we need are trespassers in our territory."

Sunstorm felt a knot form in her stomach. She knew he was referring to FlameClan and their recent border dispute. He likely blamed Flamestar for Eaglefeather's death. Sunstorm looked away as she thought of her last meeting with her brother. He had seemed so wary of her, and Leafpool.

_He has changed in so many ways_, she thought sadly.

As an apprentice he had always been rude and snappy. Now that he had a Clan to take care of, he was beginning to understand the error in his ways. Sunstorm wondered if he had any regrets forming a Clan of his own. It was a lot of pressure for just one cat.

"Hey mousebrain!" Sunstorm was shaken out of her thoughts by Crowfeather's sharp voice.

She turned to see Leafpool standing beside him, amber eyes rolling in annoyance.

"It's fine Crowfeather," Leafpool purred as his eyes gleamed with amusement. "I was wondering if you could come with me and Specklekit, for supervision," she added when Sunstorm tilted her head to one side. "I just spoke with Brindletail and she agreed that it was a good idea."

Sunstorm blinked in surprise at the thought of Brindletail letting one of her kits out in the forest. Every since Eaglefeather's death, the whole Clan was on edge. No cat wanted to go out on their own. Even if Thornclaw, the true murderer of Batwing, was exiled, he was still out there.

"Let me just get something to eat first," she meowed with a nod.

It was good that Specklekit wanted to learn everything she could. She was the Clan's future medicine cat after all. Leafpool had noticed how interested she was in herbs, and after losing Echosong, the Clan was in desperate need of a medicine cat.

She grabbed a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile and ate it quickly. Specklekit and her siblings were already out of the nursery, playfighting like any normal kit would. Specklekit was bigger than her siblings, and she seemed to enjoy reminding them of that. Sunstorm couldn't help but think of the times she and Flamestar would always playfight like that as kits.

Memories were all she could hold on to. She was of SkyClan now, and Flamestar led his own Clan, approved by StarClan themselves.

Once she was finished eating she buried the remains and approached Leafpool, who was sitting beside Crowfeather. Leafpool's ears pricked forward when Sunstorm dipped her head.

"I'll see you after sunhigh," Leafpool promised after nuzzling her mate affectionately.

Sunstorm's ears flicked from side to side as Leafpool approached Specklekit. The she-kit's eyes lit up when Leafpool whispered something to her. Amusement coursed through Sunstorm when she watched Specklekit give an excited skip.

Specklekit was like any other kit, but she desperately wanted to become a medicine cat. Sunstorm was thankful SkyClan had found their future medicine cat. Echosong had said the process would take a while, but now that Sunstorm watched Specklekit, she couldn't imagine why.

She followed Leafpool and Specklekit out of the camp, eager to get away from her duties as deputy. Since becoming the Clan's deputy, the Clan never seemed to let her forget it. Bloomtail and Firestorm never helped. If anything they made things worse by encouraging their Clanmates.

"Do you know what this is?" Leafpool was showing Specklekit an odd looking plant. It had a sweet scent to it, one that made Sunstorm's mouth water.

"Coltsfoot, right?" Specklekit gazed up at Leafpool, whose eyes gleamed with amusement.

"That's exactly right," Leafpool purred.

Specklekit's eyes glowed with happiness as she continued naming the herbs that would help her out. Sunstorm remained silent throughout Leafpool's tour of the forest. Specklekit was lucky, she got an early tour of the territory that most kits would dream of.

By the time Leafpool was finished, Specklekit was exhausted. Sunstorm could tell though that she was eager to become an apprentice. Each time the little kit spotted an unusual looking plant she would get excited and ask what it was used for. Leafpool was more than happy to explain the plant's use, and Sunstorm wondered if she was remembering her time training Jayfeather.

_It's hard to believe that Jayfeather was her apprentice_, she thought as she scratched the back of her ear. They were nothing alike, and yet Leafpool was his mother. Sunstorm still found it difficult to grasp that Leafpool was a mother to begin with. _She chose to become a warrior instead of a medicine cat_, she reminded herself. _And Crowfeather went with her after she joined SkyClan so that they could be together_.

That was exactly what Cedarclaw had done for her. And she was constantly pushing him away. In a way it was wrong to think of what she did to him, but she was the Clan's deputy. There was no possible way she could have kits now.

"I think we're just about done here," Leafpool announced when they reached the side of the valley. Sunstorm watched in amusement as Specklekit tried to hide a yawn. Leafpool placed her tail on her shoulder sympathetically. "You're not used to moving around this much," she murmured. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually."

"I wish we could be apprentices now!" Specklekit mewed. "I'm tired of being stuck in the nursery all day."

"You're not even six moons yet," Sunstorm purred. "Don't wish your life away."

Leafpool's whiskers twitched in amusement as she led the way back to camp. Specklekit would make a good medicine cat when the time came. She had the attitude of one, and shared enthusiasm when it came to learning new things. Sunstorm wondered if this was what Brindletail would have wanted for her daughter.

"Leafpool?" A question suddenly formed in Sunstorm's mind, one that had been nagging her since Leafpool returned to the Clans.

"Yes?" Leafpool glanced at Sunstorm, amber eyes calm as she watched her.

"Do you ever miss being a medicine cat?" Sunstorm knew the question sounded strange, but it made sense. Leafpool had been ThunderClan's medicine cat for moons until Bramblestar became leader. Then she was cast out because she had broken the medicine cat code.

"Actually I do miss being a medicine cat," the light brown tabby sighed. "More than I've ever realized. But I love Crowfeather more. I don't think I would have changed things if I could."

Her words sent chills down Sunstorm's spine. Becoming a medicine cat was difficult enough, but keeping yourself from falling in love was almost impossible. Sunstorm found it hard enough to keep away from Cedarclaw. He had given up everything so that they could be together, and look where it got him?

"Thanks," Sunstorm murmured when she finally met Leafpool's gaze. She was surprised when Leafpool touched her shoulder with her tail.

"Remember that finding love is rare," she meowed. "Once you know you are in love, don't let it go."

Leafpool padded away after that, joining Crowfeather beside the fresh-kill pile. The dark gray tom purred and rubbed noses with her before they disappeared into the warrior's den.

Sunstorm looked down at her paws as she thought of what Leafpool had said. Love was something she had never thought about until now. Maybe Leafpool was right - it was time she understood her feelings and took hold of them.

But the more Sunstorm thought about it, the more anxious she became. Thoughts of what Firestorm could do to her kits if she ever had them coursed through her mind. The ginger tom was malicious enough, but having power over innocent kits was a terrible thought.

She closed her eyes and let out another frustrated sigh. Until Firestorm was caught in the act, she had to keep her feelings at bay. Even if that meant turning her back on what she wanted most.


End file.
